Terry's deepest secret
by CobaltStarlight
Summary: After a couple years since they went back home, Yamato's friends returned to Mie's Cat Cafe and wanted to stick around by staying the night for a week. Everything went well, and had fun B-DaBattling and other stuff, until Terry eventually, and accidentally, reveals his biggest secret to Yamato... Warning: Genderbend
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **I wrote this in honor of that really good fanfic similar to this kind of story I know some of you out there read and were hoping for the story to go on, it's called "When love comes your way" but the author... deleted that story instead. I never felt so heartbroken about it because I LOVED that fic so much! But I realized that instead of moping about it, why not do my version of the story kinda similar to it? I know, I'm not that great with writing fanfics lately, I realized my flaws, I know this one's... shorter compared to that fanfic, but I did my best! **Constructive criticism is welcome, but no flames, please! Read and Review!**

Anyway, I hope you enjoy! The story starts... now!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or Battle B-Daman!

"Ugh... I'm so bored, there's no one to B-DaBattle!" Yamato yawned while watching his mom cook and prepare for her usual business run. "It's been long since I last battled someone..."

"I guess it's because you miss your friends?" Mie asked while cooking.

"Yeah..." Yamato heard someone open the door. He looked that direction to see who it is. "HUH?!"

"Yamato! It's been so long!" The ninja literally ran up to Yamato and gave him a tight hug, happy to see him.

"Terry! I missed you so much!" Yamato's eyes watered with happiness while hugging his friend back. But he didn't expect it when he felt a hug from behind.

"Hey buddy, don't you miss me too?" The older male, Gray, smiled.

"Gray, you too? It's great to see you again!" Yamato smiled back.

"Yo Yamato! Missed us~?" Wen, Li, and Kiba stood in front of the three hugging boys.

"Would I ever! I can't believe you all came back!" Yamato broke out of Terry and Gray's hug to glomp the three.

"Well what do you know? You really still our same ole' Yamato!" Wen chuckled a bit.

Gray's sister walked by the happy friends and stands next to Mie. "Mie~! It's been so long!"

"Liena!" Mie stopped for a moment to have a good look at Liena. "Look at you, you all grew up so fast! It's so good to see you again!" She smiled down at her.

"Hey, Mie, I wanted to take the job as waitress again."

"Sure~ I was going to ask you to."

Liena immediately changed to her waitress outfit. Just then Armada showed up and saw the happy boys, and felt glad and is speechless.

Meanwhile with the boys, Wen raised his hand. "To celebrate this reunion, LET'S B-DABATTLE!"

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Bull finally shows up. "You idiots ran faster than me..."

"The more the merrier!" Yamato grinned. All of the boys ran outside for all the fun B-DaBattle matches.

"Seeing those boys so happy and energetic together, I really miss those days ..." Armada smiled.

Liena and Mie nodded and giggled.

Later that day, the group wanted to share two rooms to sleep in. Gray, Terry, Bull call into Yamato's room with Yamato, while Wen, Li, and Kiba share the other room. Liena however got her own room... with just Mie.

While everyone's in bed, Terry got up and went to the bathroom. "It was so fun today, I never felt so... happy, now that I get to see Yamato once again." He giggled slightly. He took off his top to reveal his chest wrapped around with a tight elastic cloth and removed it. Terry's smiled faded seeing this, but he shook it off and puts the elastic wrap back on, puts the shirt back on, and returned to the room.

Terry tiptoed to the bed with only Yamato sleeping on it. He climbed into the bed and cuddled closer to him. He wrapped his arms softly around him gently and held his hand. "It sure has been so long... my dear friend..." Terry slowly falls asleep from daydreaming of his fantasies.


	2. Chapter 2

Next day, Terry relaxes on top of the Cafe roof to watch his friends B-DaBattle and having a great time. He smiled until he sees Yamato and Gray having a long, good chat. Probably... they're talking about the good times they had over those past years.

Terry blinked several times, just before Yamato and his friend got closer and embraced into a hug. The ninja's blood boils angrily in reaction to it but he decides to let it go. He literally felt like he doesn't want Yamato sharing his love and friendship with anyone for some reason, he didn't know exactly what it is but he's getting close to taking a hint.

Thinking this all through, Terry jumped down to the ground and walks up to Yamato. "Yamato! Why don't we spend some time together... just the two of us?" Terry's mild rosy blushes appear on his cheeks.

Yamato blinked. "Ironic, Gray just asked me the same thing."

Terry's eyes snapped and looked down in slight sadness. "I...I see-"

"But I want to spend time with you now anyway!" Yamato smiled and took Terry's hand. "Let's go!"

The ninja nodded and smiled like he's in heaven, he walked away holding hands with Yamato.

While they left, Gray blinked in confusion. He shrugged and went back to B-DaBattling with the others.

"So... Terry, how's life in Tsubakura City so far?" Yamato asked.

"It was wonderful, I went with trainin' as usual." Terry smiled, then it faded as he continued. "But at those times, I missed you, really."

"Aww really? I missed you too! I've never been much happier just seeing you." Yamato took a closer look. "And..." He blushed a slight bit. "Is it me, or did you start looking much... cuter?"

Terry's blush grew deep red when he heard that compliment. "C-Cuter? That's just silly, Yamato!"

"But it's true! I'm not lying, you really are cute!"

Terry looked away slightly ashamed and sighed. "Well... thank you so much for telling me that. But... err...changing subject, what were you and that lad Gray talking about just earlier?"

"Huh? Oh... we went down memory lane, talking about everything we've been through, then Gray talked about his life while he and Liena were gone back in their hometown, I told him how my life went als-"

"Do you like Gray?" Terry asked in panic.

Yamato blinked. "Of couse I like him!" He smiled.

"...As more than a friend, laddie?"

"W-WHAT?! You mean... LIKE like?" Yamato fiddled with his fingers. "What makes you think that, Terry? You know we wouldn't intend to get further with our friendship."

Terry sighed in relief, but that doesn't mean Yamato doesn't like Gray that way, he could be, he could seem to be in denial, he must be hiding his feelings. That thought made Terry a little disappointed.

"What wrong?" The catboy asked.

"It's n-nothing!" Terry flailed his arms. "I was just asking if you like Gray or not!"

"Oh Terry, don't be so concerned." Yamato placed his hand over Terry's heart. In a split second, Terry pushed him down and shields the chest with his arms.

"GAH! DON'T TOUCH THERE!" He shrieked.

"What was that for?" Yamato blinked a few times. 'What's up with him?'

"I don't like it when I got touched there, I uhhh..." Terry blushed madly and ran away in embarassment.

Yamato got up and dusted off his clothes. "That's... so weird of him to be like that..."

A couple days later after dinner, all of them play a card game of Go Fish.

Yamato snuck glances at Terry, and thinking of why he reacted violently a couple days ago, maybe he just doesn't want to be touched that way.

"Wen, any 6's?" Kiba asked.

"Nope! Go Fish!" Wen smirked.

Kiba muttered in random curse words in chinese.

"Yo Terry, any 2's?" Wen asked.

"Go Fish~" Terry smiled a cute smile. Yamato blinked when he noticed it. Terry saw Yamato's glance ands turned to him. "Yamato, got any 8's?"

"Darn, you got me!" Yamato snapped out and takes out 2 cards with 8 on it. He looked at Gray after that. "Hey Gray, you got any 4's?"

"Nah!" Gray smirked at him. "Go Fi-"

"I KNOW YOU HAVE IT, GRAY! DON'T LIE! I CAN SEE THAT LYING SMIRK ON YOUR FACE!" Yamato got off his seat and pointed at his friend.

"No, really, I don't have any 4's-" The catboy shoved him down in anger. When Gray's back hits the floor and Yamato leaned down a little, they suddenly realized their faces are so close, they can feel eachothers' breath against eachothers' lips.

Terry grew wide-eyed while the rest got an idea in mind.

"Are you two gonna kiss now?" Wen joked. Terry angrily glared at him.

Yamato and Gray blinked and blushed. Instead of doing what Wen insisted, Yamato's about to get off Gray to relieve the awkward tension.

"If they're not gonna kiss, I'll make them!" Kiba's about to push the back of Yamato's head down with his foot, but the ninja tackled him down in time.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Terry pulled Kiba up by the shirt.

"Calm down, calm down, we're only playing around..." Kiba sweatdropped.

"Meh! Ironic..." Terry lets go of his shirt. "Usually, you're a serious one..."

Kiba had no answer to it and goes back to the others on the table. Yamato and Gray stood back up and looked away. "Let's hope this doesn't happen again..." The catboy sighed.

"Hmph!" Terry only left the room to excuse himself from the situation by taking a shower.

"Guys, I don't know what's with Terry lately." Yamato said concerned.

But even by that, the boys returned to play Go Fish.

Yamato wants to check on Terry and talk to him alone, so he ran to the hallway. "Terry! Terry! I need to talk to you!"

Meanwhile, Terry got out of the shower to sneak back to his room, with only a towel on wrapped around his chest and another towel wrapped around his hair, so he could get dressed before anyone suspects a thing, but before he reaches his room door, he got ran over by none other than Yamato. "AH!" Terry's back hits the floor with Yamato on top of him. His hair towel got removed from his head upon impact.

Yamato just looks at laying Terry. "Terry, I'm concerned, what's up with you late-" Yamato noticed something on Terry's chest. "-ly...?"

"... uhhh..." Terry stared back at Yamato nervously. The chest has those breasts hidden in _her_ towel. "Y-Yamato! What a surprise! I didn't expect you to run into m-"

"TERRYYOUREAGIRL?!" Yamato screamed a little too fast. He got off Terry in panic and stood up, feeling a little... traumatized.

The ninja also stood up, covering her body with the towel. "Sigh... I knew this would happen one of these days..."

Yamato looked down in serious manner. "I see...now I know why you're acting so different lately..."

"Yamato-"

"Why? Why did you lie to everyone? Why did you lie to me?"

Terry gasped lightly, she felt a lump in her throat.

"Why are you hiding it... Terry...?"

"Yamato, let me explai-"

"What's left to explain now?! Just... give me a little time to think things through..." Yamato went to his room.

Seeing him leave, Terry dropped to her knees and starts crying. "I'm so sorry..."

This is the moment she doesn't care if she goes to get dressed or not, her deepest secret is now revealed...

A knock on the door was heard.

Yamato sighed. "Come in..."

Gray came in the room. "Yamato, what's wrong?"

"It's...nothing..."

Gray sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders. "Something's wrong, Yamato, fess up~"

"None of your business, Gray! Give me some time alone!"

"If you can't tell me..." Gray picked Yamato's head up by the chin and inches his own face closer just to make him tell. "Then I'll make you-"

Yamato literally pushed Gray down, blushing like a maniac. "GRAAAY! CUT IT OUT!"

Gray chuckled. The catboy sighed. "Alright alright fine... it's about Terry..." Yamato hugged his knees.

"Hm?" Gray got up. "What does he have to do with your proble-"

"She."

Gray blinked.

"I found out Terry is actually a she. 'HE' IS A GIRL, GRAY!" Yamato hid his head under the pillow, feeling so stupid.

"Wait a second... Terry? A girl?" The blond blinked again. "That's just... wow..."

"I know, after all those wonderful years, I found out the truth within her just now..."

Gray smiled and pulled Yamato to him. "You can get over that shock, Yamato, I know it, you'll soon get used to the true Terry."

Then it hit Yamato. "I guess that explains, back when I always thought she's a guy, she looks girly in most ways, and looked cuter lately... so why am I still traumatized by this?"

"...You and Terry should get things over it, I kinda bet she feels bad about that situation, she must have a reason or two of why she's hiding her true gender. By the way... I saw her weeping outside just earlier and thought if it has to do with you."

"Gray... thank you so much..." Yamato smiled at his friend, a little.

"You can get out of your room if you wish, I'll just leave to go take a shower, see ya!" Gray rustled Yamato's hair playfully and left the room. Just as the blond left, the bluenette peeked and sees Yamato. "Laddie...?"

"You can come in..." Yamato nodded. Terry revealed all of her body to him and walks to him, standing in front of him.

The redhead looked closely at what Terry's wearing now; she wears a gold sparkling satin short-skirt dress that shows off her breasts well. To his eyes, she looks so... stunning. "Have a seat..." Yamato muttered nervously.

"Thank you." Terry sat down right next to him, their hips touch. "As I was going to say, I'm really sorry about earlier..."

"You have to tell me why you did this first." Yamato said.

"I can explain... it's because it's not very common to see female B-DaPlayers around, all I see are guys B-DaBattling. It peaked my interest to become the best B-DaPlayer in the world ever since I was a wee lass, but I felt that since I'm a girl, no one would ever take me seriously..."

"You're kinda right about that, female B-DaPlayers don't seem so common alright..." Yamato nodded.

"Even my parents said it and I felt a little ashamed, so I decided to be myself but to address everyone that I'm a boy for the sake of honing my B-Daman skills. I could somewhat easily manage to trick everyone into thinking of so, but the look of my face seems like the face of a really cute girl, especially with my pink cheeks still showing, I thought people won't believe me that way but they did... that's why I'm surprised everything thought I'm a boy..."

Terry looked at Yamato. "I'm sorry that I lied to you, and to everyone, but I wanted to keep my passion for B-Daman alive without anyone bringing me down just because I'm a girl..."

Yamato smiled and hugged Terry. "It's okay, Terry... atleast, now I know the truth. Wait." Yamato let go. "Your name IS Terry, right?"

"Yes, and that's the truth, my parents named me that. It's actually a unisex name!" Terry giggled.

Yamato smiled. "So... we're still friends, aren't we?"

Terry's smile faded. "Oh, yes, there's something else that I felt passion for too..."

"Yes? Tell me."

"Do you... remember the day we met? We soon trained under Armada and it was difficult but it was worth it?"

Yamato nodded.

"I know, my gender had nothing to do with all the times we spent together as good friends, what mattered to me is how we worked together as a duo, I couldn't live without you in my life anymore." Terry scooted a bit closer.

"I felt the same."

"So..." Terry held Yamato's hand. "Along with B-Daman and training, I gained a new passion."

She placed her other hand on Yamato's cheek as she inched closer. "You."

She gives him a kiss.

As Yamato reacted by blushing intensively and giving her a kiss back, she pushed him down on the bed for more smooching between the two when she lays right on top of him.

"I...love... you... Yamato..." Terry spoke softly between her kisses.

"Ah Terry... I love you...too..." The catboy responded between his kisses.

Terry parted and looked at Yamato with endearing eyes. "Yamato...?"

Yamato sat up to reach her and kissed her again.

The sweet make-out session began going on for around hour now.


End file.
